carnationclanfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Gingerdream's past life
I remember being on a patrol. Being knocked out by the rogue. Being kicked into a tree. Then waking up somewhere. ------------------------------------- I looked around. I wasn't in CarnationClan. Cats flickered around me. Am I dead? A brown tabby approached me, followed by a light hazel she-cat. ``Is this her?`` The shecat gasped, inspecting me. ``Is this Gingerflower?`` ``I'm not Gingerflower, ma'am.`` I answered, quivering. ``It's Gingerpaw.`` I looked around at the other cats. Another large tabby tom, the hazel she-cat, a frail, golden tabby she-cat, and a white tom with black stripes, and many more, their curious eyes burning into my pelt. One of the tabbies pushed the she-cat aside. ``Stop, Acornfur! Don't you remember how Gingerflower was? She would be terrified if you did that to her!`` Acornfur. ``Sorry, Dakota..`` Acornfur and Dakota. Those are their names. But who's Gingerflower? ``Okay. Let me explain.`` The tom said. ``I'm Dakota. The tabby tom is Bearheart, and his brother, Illusion. And Acornfur, your sister. Then Finchsplash, your mom, is the golden tabby.`` I started freaking out. ``I don't know any of you! I don't have a sister! I don't know my mom!`` Acornfur looked disappointed. ``You.. don't remember any of us?`` ``No!`` Dakota stepped foward. ``Okay, let me explain this to you. You're a reincarnation. Understand?`` I nodded slowly. ``Your past life is Gingerflower. Understand?`` I nodded again. ``We are your relatives and friends from your past life.`` Another nod. I tried to take in all of the information, but everything was so confusing. I think I get it, though. ``What was Gingerflower like?`` I asked. ``She was a permanent queen.`` Bearheart answered. ``She acted like a mother to everyone, but got anxious easily.`` ``Sounds familiar.`` I laughed. I was getting used to these strange cats. They actually did ''seem like family. Before I can ask them another question, I faded away. ------------------------------------- I was awake again. I was in the medicine den, with Flamepaw and Cedarpaw hovering over me. ``H-hi..?`` I stood up, dizzy. ``Where are they? Where are my family?`` Cedarpaw looked at me, puzzled. ``What family..?`` ``Ya know they were just here! Dakota, Illusion, Acornfur?`` I heard Mistfur gasp. She was in a nest next to me. She was on the patrol where we got attacked, too. Cedarpaw and Flamepaw seemed concerned for me. Mistfur freaked out. ``Uh.. You need to rest.`` Cedarpaw pushed me back into my nest. ``You're not mentally stable yet.`` I lay back down. Although my eyes were closed, I heard Mistfur's familiar voice. ``Cedarpaw! Don't you know what she was talking about? How does she even know who Gingerflower is?`` Then I heard Cedarpaw. ``Who's that?`` ``She was a permanent queen a while back. You remember her, right, Willowspirit? `` ``Yeah! I always thought there was something familiar about Gingerpaw.`` So others know about it already? ------------------------------------- Back in StarClan, I looked around. No one was there, exept for Illusion. ``You've gotta help me out!`` I bounded to him. ``Everyone knows!`` He looked back at me, calm. ``I had to keep a secret too. I let it slip out, but it led to something better. Stay strong, Gingerpaw.`` What? Faded out again. (I'm adding a lot more in the middle , I just wanted to add the ending before anything else)) ------------------------------------- I curled up in my nest. I knew where I was going. I'm sick of this. Sick of trying to live up to Gingerflower's legacy. I'm not Gingerflower, I'm Gingerdream! I just want to be free from all of this. Maybe I can run away with Flamefur, start a new life as loners. Once I entered the dream realm, I stormed to Gingerflower's family. They looked mad, they must've known what I was thinking. I tried to stay strong, but I couldn't hide my emotions. ``I don't want to be Gingerflower anymore!`` I wailed. ``I just want to be my own person!`` They looked at each other. ``Are you sure?`` ``Positive!`` ``Very well.`` Everything started to go black. ``What's going on?`` Bearheart stared back coldly. ``You're not part of Gingerflower anymore. You can't be here.`` Before I faded back, I saw a ginger cat fade in. She ran to Bearheart. That must be Gingerflower, being a free cat again. ------------------------------------- I woke up in the warrior's den. I stared down at my paws. ''THEY'RE BLACK? WHY ARE THEY BLACK?! It's like I'm a new cat! Wait a minute, I am. I can do so many things now that I'm free from Gingerflower! I rushed over to Flamefur and shook him awake. I can hardly wait to tell him! He glanced up at me. ``Blackdream? What is it?`` I stared blankly at him. ``Who now?`` He laughed. ``You mousebrain! You're Blackdream!`` It was like I was in an alternate universe. There's no Gingerdream anymore. I'm Blackdream now. I like it. ``So, are we going to go with the plan?`` He asked. I stared at him again. ``What.. plan?`` ``You don't remember? Do you have amnesia or something?`` (The truth is, that I do.) ``We've been talking about this for moons! We're going to leave the clan and start a new life as loners!`` That sounded surprisingly convenient. I just did start a new life, right? ``Alright, let's go.`` I agreed. Category:Unfinished Stories Category:Written by Gingy